


A Spacey Christmas Story

by Petri808



Category: Fairy Tail, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Party, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Holiday Cheer, Outer Space, Surprise Announcements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Voltron, defenders of their galaxy, discover a rift in space leading to a new alternate universe and the Earthling's find a planet similar to their home world.  Here they meet the protectors of this world called Earthland who use magic instead of technology to battle evil, and learn a lesson in the meaning of friendship.  Christmas celebration.This is a secret santa gift, Fairytail/Voltron fanfic crossover for a Tumblr who likes both.





	A Spacey Christmas Story

The Castleship had been cruising at a brisk pace while the Paladins of Voltron performed maintenance and other duties to keep their lions in tip top shape.  After dinner, Pidge is tinkering with some of the instruments in her room when a blinking light on one of the sensors goes off.  _‘What’s this?’_ she looks closely and discovers a new interdimensional rift registering about 40 dobash ahead at their current speed.  She immediately contacts Princess Allura on the bridge.

“Yes Pidge, is everything alright?”

“Princess, my sensors are picking up an anomaly approximately 40 dobash away, some sort of opening in space.”

“Should we change our course?”

“Well I’m getting lifeform readings through that hole very similar to Earth, it may be a new part of the galaxy we have just never encountered or possibly an opening to an alternate reality.  I suggest checking it out.”

“Alright, thank you Pidge.”  “Paging all Paladins, please report to the bridge.”

Shiro calls in to Allura, “Is there a problem Princess?”

“No, Pidge has found a possible new galaxy for us to investigate.”

“We’ll be right up.”

 

Once everyone has assembled, Pidge uses the ships computer to pull up the anomaly on the monitors.  It appears like a large black hole of some sort, but unlike a real one, this one doesn’t seem to be pulling anything towards it, it simply is an opening or tear in their galaxy. 

“According to my sensors this rift is quite stable for the time being and should stay open for at least a Phoeb.  They are also picking up signs of life on the other side very much like you’d find on Earth or Altea.”

Keith crosses his arms, “Earth?  Are you sure this is not some wild goose chase?  We don’t wanna get stuck if that thing closes behind us.”

“I trust my instruments, and they are telling me it’s stable.”

Allura, _‘Altea?!’_  “There could be new uncharted worlds and if we can get to them before the Galra Empire, it would be to our benefit.”

Coran, “I agree with the Princess.  If Pidge says it’s stable, then we should investigate further.  Besides, if there could be another plant like Altea in there, I’m curious to see if there is an alternate version of our home world that still exists.”

“I don’t know…” Shiro crosses his arms.  “The last rift…  We need to err on the side of caution.”

“Will you lighten up!” Lance throws his arms around Keith and Shiro’s shoulders, “There could be some untapped hot, I mean nice ladies in there!”

"Well aside from the ladies,” Pidge rolls her eyes at Lance, “I’d love to see if there is another version of Earth in there.”

“And delicious new foods to try!” Hunk licks his lips.  “Come on, we should go.”

Shiro shakes his head but everyone else nods in agreement with Hunk, “Coran,” Allura turns to her advisor, “set a course for that rift.”

 

As they exit the hole, Coran is the first to notice the galaxy they have entered strangely resembles the Milkyway.  “I told you guys,” Pidge smirks, “alternate reality.” He points to a bluish-green colored planet on the screen, “Coran head for that one, it shows the highest amount of life signs. 

“You mean the one that resembles Earth?”

“Exactly.”

It takes the ship another half a Quintant to reach their destination.  Allura points at the monitor, “Let’s anchor, midway between this planets moon and the atmosphere Coran.  You and Shiro will stay aboard and try to map it out while the rest of us will take the lions to investigate on the surface.” 

Keith, “Why is Shiro staying behind and not me, he’s the Paladin for the black lion.”

But Shiro places his hand on the young man’s shoulder, “I think it would be good for you to maintain a relationship with the lion.”  Turning to Allura, “Princess, you and the other Paladins should be careful, you don’t know what to expect down there.”

“We will, Shiro, and if anything happens we will stay in contact.”

 

Each of the Paladins take off with Keith behind the controls of the black lion.  Pidge surveys for a good starting point and locates a fairly, decent-sized town bordering a forest where they could land, sending the coordinates to the other Paladins.  “The terrain of this world is just like Earth, maybe the inhabitants will be similar too? 

“I’d be happy if the food was similar,” Hunk drools a little, “I’ve missed a good burger from back home…”

“Well, if they look like earthlings, there’s gotta be some pretty ladies around too!”

“Lance, could you get your mind out of the gutter!  I swear one of these days your perverse way of thinking is gonna get you in trouble.”

“You’re just jealous Keith, because I’m more popular than you are.”

“Uh-huh…” Hunk quips, “Maybe in that dream world you wake up from each morning!”  Laughter from Pidge and Keith.

“Sure, laugh it up guys…” Lance grouses 

“Alright everyone, focus please, we are coming up on the area Pidge has chosen for us.” 

As the five lions break through the clouds they see a town reminiscent of Earth’s European cities like England or Venice with many tightly spaced buildings, waterways and bridges connecting to a large lake, even a grand cathedral near it’s center.  At the edge of town there is another towering edifice of stone and wood.  “Could that be where the rulers of this town lives?”

“I don’t know Hunk, but it should be the first place we check out.”

Allura, “I agree with Keith.  If there is someone in charge, we need to make contact with them…”

~~~

Meanwhile at Fairytail…

“Hey Gramps!” Natsu comes running through the front doors, “There’s something weird in the sky!”

Makarov sets down his beer, “What are you talking about boy?”

Lucy runs in behind her boyfriend, “Master come and look!  It’s like flying tigers or something!”

Grumbling, “Have you two been using hallucinogenic spells?” as he climbs off the bar top and walks to the door with other curious members following to see what all the fuss is about.  “I haven’t heard of…”  His eyes pop out, and mouth hangs open the moment he sees the strange machines for himself. 

Gray crosses his arms, “Looks like they are landing near the forest.”

Snapping out of his shock, “Then what are you still doing here!” Makarov shouts, “Team Natsu, get over there and find out what those things are!”

Erza, “Well you heard the Master, let’s go!  And Gray your shirt!”

“Damn!” he looks around him, “Not again!”

 

The Fairytail mages approach the five colorful seated lions cautiously.  “Could they be like the machine Daphne created?”  Lucy whispers to Erza.  “But I don’t sense any magic coming from them. 

“I sense a strange force from that blue one, but it’s odd…”

Natsu lights a hand on fire, “I’d rather act first and ask questions later!  Drago…”  But Lucy covers his mouth.

“Eh!  Are you crazy!  We don’t know what those things are capable of!”

“ _Tch_ ,” he pouts, “You’re no fun.”

 _Sigh_ , “It’s a chore keeping you in line sometimes.”   

Gray, “Lucy’s right pyro, we should get a better read on these things before we react.”

“Just be ready…” Erza requips into her Black Wing Armor as she approaches the blue lion.  The others take up stances behind her, Lucy requipping into her Leo Star Dress, Gray makes his ice canon, and Natsu just stands beside his girlfriend with his arms crossed.  “If anyone is in there, I suggest you come out now!” the sword mage shouts.  “If you don’t, we will take that as a threat and attack!”

 

Hunk, “Do those four people really think they can take us on?" 

Pidge, “They have no idea who we are.”

Allura, “I sense they are not an enemy.”

Keith, “Agreed, or they would have simply attacked; they are giving us an opportunity to show we are not a threat to them.”

Lance, “I second the motion to go say hi to them… I’d like to meet that blonde down there…”

Keith, “Lance!”

“What!  Look at her, tell me you’re not attracted to her?!  I mean look at those…”

Keith, “Don’t finish that sentence Lance!”

Allura sighs, “Everyone, just open up your lion’s mouth and remove your helmets so they can see you…  But let me do the talking.”

Sounds of gears in motion cause the mages to step back but they quickly realize the noises are being caused by the opening mouths of the lions.  The first to reveal herself is a female in the blue lion fronting Erza, followed by humanoid beings in the other lions.  They remove their helmets but stay seated as the Princess stands to address the winged woman in front of her.  “Please do not be alarmed, we are not here to fight or cause any trouble.”  Her lion instinctively lowers its head to allow the Princess to step down.  Allura takes a diplomatic poise, “We came across your planet and decided to investigate.”

“Investigate what?”  Erza responds, “Where are you from?”

“To put it simply, space.” Allura gestures above.  “But possibly, a different dimension from your galaxy.”  She motions to the other Paladins, “Please come down and introduce yourselves.”

Erza looks at her friends, “You guys stand down too,” requipping back to her normal attire along with Lucy, and Gray dematerializes his canon.  Walking up to the woman who seems in charge of these machines she extends her hand, “What is your name?”

Allura shakes it, “I am Princess Allura and these are the Paladins of Voltron.”

“Volton?” Lucy tips her head, “What’s that?" 

Allura, “Voltron is a defender of the world we come from, and we are its pilots.”

Each of the Paladins introduce themselves and shake the hands of the four mages while Erza and Allura continue in a conversation.  All is going smoothly until its Lances turn to shake Lucy’s hand and kisses it instead.  “So, what’s your name beautiful?”

“Um…” Lucy pulls her hand back

Natsu pushes Lance away growling, “Get away from my girlfriend!” 

“Sorry man,” he throws his hands up in defense, “I was just being friendly…”

“Like hell you were!” Natsu lights his hand in flames, “Too fucking friendly!”

Lucy and Gray grab Natsu and pull him back as Keith yanks Lance away.  “Idiot,” he pushes his friend towards the red lion, “I told you your mouth was gonna get you in trouble!”

Allura rushes over to Lucy and Natsu, “I’m so sorry about that, Lance thinks himself a lady’s man, but I promise he won’t bother you again.”

“See that he doesn’t.” Natsu crosses his arms, “Or I will burn his ass!”

Erza, “Princess Allura, we should take you all to meet our master, he is expecting us to check in.”

Allura, “I think that would be a good idea.  Is he the ruler of this place?”

Gray laughs, “Nah, he’s just in charge of the Fairytail guild.”

“But he likes to think he’s a ruler.” Natsu adds. 

Allura’s shoulder slump, “Oh, well I guess that would be a start.”

Erza and Allura walk ahead, the Paladins in the middle, with the mages following behind.  Keith keeps Lance right next to him and as far away from the couple he ticked off as possible.  The last thing they want to do is cause an unnecessary problem. 

 

“Welcome to Fairytail.” Erza gestures at the sign above the gate.  “Home of the strongest wizards in Fiore." 

“Earthland…” Natsu interjects, “strongest mages on Earthland.”

Keith, “So Fiore is the name of this kingdom, correct?”

“Yes,” Lucy answers him, “Crocus is its capital city.” 

Pidge, “And we landed in Magnolia.”  Lucy nods, “How far away is Crocus from here?”

Lucy taps her chin, “Maybe an hour by train.”

Makarov walks out to greet the arrivals, “Erza, I see you’ve brought visitors, were they the ones in the flying machines?”

“Yes master, this is Princess Allura.” Gesturing to the woman in a pink jumpsuit.  “And they are with her.” 

“They come from space!” Natsu blurts out, “Isn’t that cool!”

“Space huh,” Makarov rubs his chin, “that is quite interesting.”

“Master Makarov,” Allura shakes his hand, “Erza has told us a little about your planet on our walk here, it is very similar to their…” she gestures to her fellow Paladins, “…home planet of Earth.  We are starting to believe that this world is, what we call, an alternate universe to ours.”

“Like another dimension?” he asks

“Yes,” she smiles, “are you familiar with those?”

“You could say that…  Please,” he gestures towards the entrance, “let’s go inside and we can talk further.  You can meet more of our members as well.”

Allura smiles, “That would be wonderful.”

 

The Paladins are led to a table where members of the Fairytail guild gather around for Makarov to introduce them and Mirajane brings over drinks and snacks.  Most of the members happen to be in town with the Christmas holiday coming up in a week so the Paladins get to meet a good majority of them.  They spend the afternoon and early evening trading information about each other’s worlds, both sides getting along well.  Hunk is even more excited when his wish of a cheeseburger and milkshake for dinner comes true. 

Allura, “The biggest difference between the Earth of our world and your Earthland is technology.  Here it seems magic and energy plays a bigger role than on Earth.”

Makarov, “There is a power called Ethernano, and it is like the life force of this planet.  Mages like you see here learn to tap into those energies to create many different forms of magic, but it is also used to create other things as simple as a source of light, or fuel to make a vehicle move.” He takes a swig from his mug, “I sense a type of magic in you as well that I have never encountered before.”

Allura, “Well, you see we Alteans can harness what we call quintessence; I guess you could say it is akin to your Ethernano and channel it into magical uses.  I sensed a kind of energy source in use here and now I understand what it was that I was feeling.”

“It could be possible that because you are able to absorb something similar, your body is doing so right now with the Ethernano; just like the mages of this planet.”  Makarov rubs his chin, “Maybe with time and training, you could even learn a form of our magic.”

“Oh, maybe if I had the time, but we are limited.  You see the rift that allowed us to venture into your galaxy will only stay open for a short period.”

“How long is a short time?”

“1 Phoeb.”      

Makarov tips his head in confusion so Pidge interjects, “I believe you’d call it a month, that’s what we called it back on Earth.”

“Ah, okay, now I understand.” Makarov nods.  “So, are you able to sense anything, using your abilities?”

“I think, I am picking up some of the forms of magic being used here…  I could take a guess.”

“Please, give it a shot.”

Allura looks around the room and tries to pick up on the energies around her, “Well I know that the two men that found us use an elemental type of magic...  but I sense there are others in this room…” She points at Gajeel and Laxus, “their magic centers around natural elements.”  Makarov grins and nods his head.  “…and two more…   but females…” she points at Juvia and then Wendy.  Again, Makarov nods.  “Their magic is easiest to pick up on.  I also sense that there is one in this room that is of a different race than human…” she points to Natsu.  “He is not truly human.”

“Wow!” Natsu utters excitedly, “How’d you figure it out?”

“Our fire dragon slayer here,” Makarov pats him on the shoulder, “used to be human about 500 years ago, but died and was reborn as a demon.”         

Hunk, “Demon?!”

Pidge, “Dragon Slayer?!”

Makarov laughs, “Yes, Dragons are magical creatures that once existed on this planet.  They were wiped out long, long ago, but some like this man and a few others are still able to harness their magic.”

Keith, “That is pretty cool.” He slaps Lance, “See he probably could’a burnt you to a crisp if Lucy didn’t stop him and I’d have to take the red lion back.”

Natsu smirks, “Yeah, I would have…”  Lucy rolls her eyes and Lance just crosses his arms and looks away.

“Anyways,” Makarov cuts in, “You are all welcome to stay, we have guest rooms and the Christmas holiday is in a week where we…”

The Earthlings all respond at the same time, “Christmas!?”

Pidge straightens out in her seat, “Did you say Christmas?”

And Hunk stands up, “That’s a holiday we celebrate on Earth too!  Oh, man, I am so glad we came here!  I really miss Christmas time on Earth.”

Allura, “Excuse me but, what is Christmas?  I don’t believe any of you have told me about this thing.”

Hunk grows even more excited, “We used to decorate a tree with lights and ornaments and swap presents with each other and eats lots and lots of food!  It’s an awesome holiday!”

Keith, “But we have no gifts to give…”

Pidge, “Well we might have stuff on the ship…”  They all look at each other, the gears turning in their heads.

Makarov smiles and waves his hand, “Gifts are not necessary, you are our guests, just enjoy your time here.” 

The Earthlings beg Allura, “Can we stay!?”

Allura laughs at their child-like enthusiasms, “I do not see why not.”  Hunk and Pidge start dancing.  “Master Makarov, do you think we could meet the rulers of this kingdom before we leave?”

“You’re in luck,” he smiles, “Queen Hisui is a friend of ours and will be attending the Christmas gala we host each year.  There will be many other mages from around Fiore also in attendance…”

~~~

By the second day, most of the Paladins have drifted toward certain members of the guild.  Despite the difference in technology, Pidge is fascinated with Levy and Lucy’s knowledge of literature and language skills.  Hunk spends much of his spare time with Mira and Elfman, sharing recipes and even cooking in the kitchen and of course eating along the way.  Keith gravitates to Gray and Jellal with their cooler demeanors and when Shiro joins them at the guild, he and Jellal discuss some of the battles they have been in.  Allura and Coran spend much of their time with Makarov learning what they can about the magic of this planet.  But as for Lance, he struggles to fit in, that is, until Bisca and Alzack bring their daughter Asuka and somehow the girl takes a liking to the stranger.   The family’s skill with firearms and the little girls aim at such a young age is astonishing to him. 

For the rest of the week, the Paladins spend time between the guild and their ship gathering as much information about Earthland as possible.  They are taken on tours of Magnolia, and to Hargeon to both sightsee and help with supplies needed for the gala which both sides eagerly anticipate.  All the holiday décor springing up around the towns are a welcomed treat for the Earthlings and even the light dusting of snow a thrill.     

~~~

Christmas morning finds Natsu and Lucy cuddled in bed at his cottage.  The Eve had been a drunken pre-show to the Holiday gala and the spirit mage drank a little too much to walk home on her own.  It used to get on his nerves when his girl would get tipsy but her increased, _‘affectionate’_ side changed his outlook.  Their lack of clothing and disheveled hair would attest to the end of night activities…

Natsu had a special gift for Lucy this year that took him several missions of saving to pay for, but she was worth it.  If it wasn’t for her, his life had been ended by his brother Zeref but by somehow fixing his book she had saved him, and in a way, saved them all.  He leaves the sleeping blonde to retrieve the one thing he could think of that would convey everything he felt about her.

“Lucy…” he tickles her wrinkling nose.  “Baby…” kissing it.  “Time to get up…”

“Mmm…” she whines, “Don’t wanna….”

Natsu pulls Lucy into a sitting position and cradles her to keep her upright, “I have a gift for you.”

She yawns, “You don’t usually give…” her eyes focus on something in his fingers, widening once she realizes what it is.  “Natsu, that’s a…"

 

By lunchtime, the guild hall is buzzing with activity.  Everyone has a job to do, setting up, hanging decorations, stocking the bar, preparing the food.  Even the Paladins lend a hand with Hunk in the kitchen, Lance at the bar, Pidge on decorations, Keith and Shiro with set up.  Allura had gone back to the ship to check on Coran.  Come 4pm, the guild was ready and most of the members had gone home to change into party attire, this was after all a black-tie type of affair. 

 

At another slayers home, Levy had just finished getting into her dress when she finds Gajeel fighting with his tie.  “I have something to tell you…” starting off as she fixes and smooths out his suit and tie.  “…I know we said we’d wait to give our gifts at the party, but I didn’t wanna wait." 

“Why is that babe?” he leans down and kisses her forehead.  “Is it something naughty?” a smirk appears on the iron dragon.

“No…” she blushes, “but something that being naughty…” her hand falling over her stomach, “…created…”

“Pipsqueak?!” he picks her up and spins her excitedly.  “Gehe.  Really??”

~~~ 

The Holiday gala is in full swing by the time the Paladins arrive.  Everyone is dressed to impress with suits and gowns of many different colors and styles.  Allura has foregone her jumpsuit for a more royal attire while the males and Coran are dressed appropriately in suits.  Pidge, with dresses not really being her thing decided to wear a suit as well despite the offers from Lucy and Levy to help her get ready.

Garlands and boughs hang along the walls while strings of soft white lights dangle from the ceilings.  A beautiful 12 foot pine tree stands in a corner near the stage with many colorful wrapped party favors strewn below it, take away gifts for each guest.  A mistletoe hangs just inside the entrance, trapping a few guests to follow its tradition.  Gray with the help of Juvia created a grand wintery scene of non-melting ice and snow on the stage, filled with snowmen and reindeer, snowflakes and icicles, even a santa with elves. The buffet table offers many delicious sweet and savory delights while the bar is stocked with beers and other liquors to cater to anyone’s pallet.         

While the members of Voltron disburse into the throngs of partygoers, Makarov leads Allura and Coran to Fiore’s ruler, currently catching up with her friends Natsu and Lucy.  The young couple take their leave as soon as their master walks up.

“Queen Hisui, this is Princess Allura and her advisor Coran; the ones I had told you about.”

“It is very nice to meet you, Queen Hisui.” Allura bows politely. 

“Likewise, Princess Allura.” Hisui returns the bow.  “Makarov has told me how you come from another dimension through space…”

On the other side of the hall, Lucy and Natsu have settled with their friends where some of the Paladins have joined them.  The buzz over the couple’s engagement as well as the expectant couple Levy and Gageel, are the current topic.  The girls chatter excitedly, with Mira broaching the topics of wedding plans and baby showers while everyone chimes in with ideas.  So, the guys turn to their own conversations, more manly ones, as Elfman put it, revolving around battles fought and won, or who was the strongest mage in the room. 

Dinner is a buffet style and Natsu returns to the table with a couple of plates piled high. 

“Wow,” Keith remarks, “I never thought I’d meet someone that could rival Hunk.”

Natsu pats his stomach and grins, “No one here can beat me.”

“Yeah, we still don’t know where pyro puts it all, cause he never gains weight.” Gray jests.  “Maybe a challenge is in order.”

“I’m up for that.” Hunk gets up and comes back with a couple plates of food.  “This is gonna be fun!”

“And I’m all fired up!”

The girls roll their eyes at the masculine show, and quickly settle on another table to avoid the mess that’s bound to happen.  Meanwhile Keith and Gray have started up a bet on the food eating competition that has grown a small crowd…

Lance saunters over to the bar where a couple of new female arrivals are getting drinks and a girl dressed like a cat catches his attention.  “Such a cute kitty…  If I scratch under your chin, will you purr for me?”

“Nyaa.  I could claw your eyes out instead.” The girl flashes a set of sharp looking nails.  “Stupid pick up lines, don’t work on me…ow.”  She and her friend walk away. 

Lance hangs his head and exhales, _‘these mage girls of Fiore are a tough lot!’_

“Girls on this planet like strong, confident men…”

The red Paladin looks up as a man with orange hair walks towards him, “Lucy said you like the ladies, but seem to be having trouble with that.” He extends his hand, “Loke, Fairytail’s resident playboy at your service.”

“Lance…” he shakes Loke’s hand.  “I haven’t seen you at the guild this week.”

“I’m still a member of Fairytail, but now I’m one of Lucy’s Celestial Spirits.” Pointing at himself, “Still voted in the top 10 of most eligible bachelor mages in Fiore too.” Smirking, “Come on…” he throws his arm around Lances shoulder, “Let’s go find some pretty ladies to talk to…”

 

Back at the royal table…

Hisui, “After what you’ve told me about Voltron, I’d have to say that Fairytail is like the defenders of our world and it’s something you both have something in common." 

Allura, “We’ve come to a similar conclusion based on what we’ve learned over this week.  These mage’s and the things they have accomplished are quite astonishing.” 

Coran, “And the comradery they feel for each other is simply brilliant!”

Makarov smiles, “Family is the real power behind Fairytail.  Many of these kids were orphans, abandoned, sometimes shunned or even abused, until they came here.  They may fight like siblings but when needed they’ll fight for each other.  The worse thing an enemy can do is hurt one of their friends…” he chuckles, “then all hell breaks loose.”

Hisui laughs too and nods having seen her fair share of what Makarov is talking about.  “That’s why this kingdom loves them.  We can always count on Fairytail because they never give up.”

“I understand…” Allura smiles and looks over to her fellow Paladins laughing and having a great time with the guests.  “Even Voltron couldn’t exist if these young men and women couldn’t be a true team…”  Screaming and laughter catch their attention and they turn to the competition table.  “I’m really glad we decided to stay…”

Natsu shoves another drumstick in his mouth as Hunk buries his head on the table, “You win…” he groans, “I can’t eat anymore…” the slayer just grins and pats his stomach again.

Ooh’s and Aww’s, a few slamming fists or droning sounds, and money being tossed around them.  Without the currency of this world, Keith had bet with Gray and lost, now having to pay up he forks over his clothes and will have to make due with just underwear for two hours.  He was a little embarrassed, but the single women were sure happy with the handsome stranger…

~~~

By 1 in the morning, the party is winding down and guests are starting to leave.  Shiro brings the transport ship to pick up the Paladins but it is a sad moment for all. 

Queen Hisui, “If you are ever able to come back to our galaxy, I shall show you my castle in Crocus.”

“I would love that.” Allura bows, “Farewell Queen Hisui.”

Hisui bows, “Until we meet again, Princess Allura.”

There are tears in everyone’s eyes as the final goodbyes are made.  Lot’s of hugs and handshakes, good lucks, take cares, even congratulations again for the couples, and the hopes of seeing each other again.

“I got you this book,” Levy hands it to Pidge, “It’s a history of our world going back to the time of the dragons.”

“Wow!” Pidge cradles it to her chest, “Thank you so much!”

Elman walks up to Hunk carrying a box, “Mira made these to take with you.” Shifting the box to the Paladin.  “She said it’s frozen burgers you can just reheat.” 

Hunk’s eyes begin to water, “Really!!  Your sister is totally awesome!!”

Leo shakes Lances hand, “Remember strong and confident, that’s what ladies like.”

“I’ll try to remember that, thanks I had a lot of fun tonight.” 

Asuka walks up to him next, “Bye mister sharp shooter man.” She smiles

“Awe…” he bends down and hugs the little girl, “Thanks!  Take care of your mom and dad now, make me proud.”

“Okay!” the little girl beams.

Gray and Keith shake hands, “Good luck with that empire and I hope you figure out where you come from.”

“Yeah,” Keith smiles, “But you guys made me realize, maybe it’s not so important where we come from, but the family we choose to have now.” 

Natsu punches the paladins shoulder, “Now that’s the best way of putting it!” and pulls Lucy to him.  “Couldn’t agree with ya more!” She just smiles at her grinning fiancé and kisses his cheek. 

Allura, “Master Makarov, thank you so much for all of Fairytail’s hospitality.  It was a wonderful treat for the Earthlings to celebrate a holiday so dear to their hearts.  It’s also encouraging to know this planet has such a great protector watching over them.

Makarov, “It was our pleasure to host you Princess.  I hope we will get to meet again someday.  Take care of yourselves out there and good luck with Galra.”

 

Fairytail watches the transport take off, their world now a little bit bigger than they had imagined and as for Voltron, they too took away a refreshing outlook on success; the importance of friendship and family...


End file.
